


High Maintanence

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Big Finish Audio Drama Shell Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala begins to understand her real feelings for Daniel. If you have not heard the “Big Finish” Audio Drama Shell Game a Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran SG-1 off-world adventure (Voiced by Claudia Black and Michael Shanks) you should still be able to follow this set immediately after the ending of Shell Game.  (bigfinish dot com has a good synopsis if you need it or better yet I recommend downloading and listening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintanence

Vala's gaze was glued to Daniel's backside as he moved along. He hadn't said one word since they left the planet. Not a sigh. Not a roll of the eyes. No head dropping downward. Nothing. Not even a comment on Yanik's new unpointie hat that he wore to escort... er... see them off … alright, force them to leave. 

“I’m really, really glad that Lateaka is well and I didn't accidentally kill her. Years ago.” Vala said. “And of course that we weren't executed for a murder when no one was murdered. And, I'm sorry I mixed you up in my old outstanding bad decision past thieving ways. And thank you for coming to my rescue even though you ended up nearly executed with me. Sorry. Again. For that.”

No response. He continued to take up distance down the SGC corridor with his long legs as she skipped to keep up.

“I told the truth. You have to know that I am changing. You indicated that on – PX whatever, Right?”

Again, no reaction.

“Odd that actually I didn’t, really, unbelievingly, need or want or need that Eye of the Dawn thingie, though it was an interesting piece and very, very, VERY valuable. So, I, well, yes I did stick it in my pack before we left, but really Daniel, I didn’t do it consciously. Maybe I did, but it’s an interesting Alteran device and I was taking it for you because they really don’t need it. I’m really thinking now that that was a bad idea. The Tau'ri have an expression for that one. Old habits and all that.”

Daniel entered the men’s locker room and Vala came to a sudden and unexpected halt. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. Confusion over the feelings that quite possibly or somewhat obviously were caused by the fact that she’d disappointed himVala leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Why was she feeling things for him? Why did she push all his buttons, on purpose? Why had she tried to steal that thingie... again?

“Hey, you okay?” One of Reynolds' men from SG-3 asked as he entered the locker room.

“Fine.” She responded. She couldn’t even flirt with Major Helms and he was quite the catch. Pushing away from the wall Vala wandered the halls agonizing over whether or not to wait and try again to apologize to Daniel. That is if she were the serious real apologizing type and if she could figure out what she needed to apologize for because everything turned out quite well and didn't she already run through the 'I'm sorry' bit? Besides, there had been some moments there on that crazy planet when it seemed Daniel might capitulate and fall victim to her charms.

“Ah, speaking of charms,” she said aloud, “I should go see what gossip I can charm out of the ladies in the mess hall.”

~0i0~

Confessing to Walter in the Gateroom late in the evening after avoiding Daniel, Vala sat on the console and chatted away. “Daniel came to my rescue and he was so kind and sweet and concerned. His expert attention to details and his knowledge of ancient Alteran writing saved my life. Mine and Lateaka’s and his and a lot of other’s as it turns out.”

With a sigh Walter told her. “Yes, I read the report.”

“Well, did the report mention that every one thought we were lovers? Hmmm?”

“No.”

“Well they did. And it was a nice thought running through my head. And he’s the one who demanded I tell the truth! Me! But he has those lovely eyes that are hypnotic and I did tell the truth By the way, Walter, what does high maintenance mean? It’s something he mumbled when I told him I thought it was a good idea – me and him as lovers.”

“It means overly dramatic, emotionally needy, wants too much attention, temperamental….”

“Oh alright I get it!” She hopped down from the console. “Who do I have see to get permission to leave the base?”

“General Landry.”

“Can I talk to him now? Where is he?”

“You need an appointment.”

“As what?”

“Huh?”

“Like a Secretary of State or whatever?”

“No. like a scheduled time to talk to him.”

“Really, Walter, how can I schedule a time to talk to him if I can’t talk to him without a scheduled time?

“Make an appointment.”

“Ah, we’re back to that!”

“He has ten minutes on the tenth at ten in the morning. You want that?”

With a resigned and disturbed sigh Vala shrugged.

“Well?”

“Yes. Thank you. All those tens are very confusing - by then my craving for a hotel bathtub with candles and nice smelly bubbles will be gone.”

“That’s all he has.” The Chief said, frowning up in annoyance.

“Oh never mind!”

~0i0~

 

“Hey, there you are.” Daniel said, scurrying up beside Vala as she traversed the corridor in an obvious hurry. “Where're you headed?”

“Anywhere. Somewhere. Just out and about. Down the hall. Around the corner. Where do you think I'm going?” She snapped out, vexed.

“What's wrong?”

“Why does there have to be something wrong? Oh, I know. I'm a thief who can't be trusted. I'm stuck on your little blue marble planet far, far away from any decent solar system and living in a very deep concrete hole. I have no sunshine. No day. No night. No bathtub! Can't even roller skate down the halls! And not a friend in sight.” She quickened her pace. “You know by friend I mean other thieves and space pirates. And why are you talking to me now?”

“I needed to work through some things in my head. I'm trying to learn to trust you. But you must know that I'm more than your coworker, Vala, I'm also your friend.”

“Pfft, please Daniel, that's nonsense you are my co-worker and you don't even like it that you have to 'put up with me' at work!”

“That's not true!” He gently grabbed her arm to bring her to a halt. “Wait, please.”

She snatched her arm free and glared at him.

“I'm sorry, Vala. It's just that I was a little disappointed that you tried to... appropriate the one thing that almost got both of us killed. “

“I said I was sorry.” She pouted prettily. 

“I don't remember hearing that in any form of sincerity. Do you mean it?”

Vala sighed. “Well, I think I did or at least I do now.”

“That's good enough for me. Let's go grab a bite to eat. What's that place you like to go eat?” Smiling Daniel, hand in pocket, held his elbow out for her.

Happy that he wasn't mad and that she hadn't destroyed what little bit of ground she'd gained with him, Vala laced her arm through his. “Taco Bell?”

“Absolutely not.”

“McDon....”

“Nope.”

“How about the mall food cour....”

“No! Real food.”

“Oh. Fancy food! Alright, the one with the lovely view – something Tree.”

“Not that fancy.”

“You're impossible, Daniel. Let's find a nice brew pub with food trucks.”

“Perfect. Let's go.”

~END


End file.
